Food Wars! A New Contest
by J. B. Royals
Summary: The second part in my Food Wars! series. This takes place right after the events of Food Wars! The Secret Technique. Read along the adventures of the Polar Star Hang as they tackle new challenges both culinary and otherwise. Multiple romantic plots and character development.
1. A New Course

**This is a continuation of my first full-length FanFiction "Food Wars! The Secret Technique" and will follow different story arcs of the Polar Star Gang as they make their way to the next level. This FanFic deviates heavily from the established Anime and Manga, but still exists in the same universe. Please note that certain chapter's will contain heavy mature content and will be marked accordingly with a big disclaimer to notify you of such. Note that these chpaters have no effect on the overall story, and can be ignored if that is not your forte. Hopefully you like it!**

**Chapter One: A New Course**

Senzaemon Nakiri was sitting behind his administrator's desk, relieved that his faith was justified in the young student s of Totsuki academy. It's not uncommon for crazy things to happen at the school, and it has had a long history of bizarre events that culminate on its grounds. Even still, the entertainment was amusing and so it usually passes without any real concern. Senzaemon was comfortably content in his robe, sitting behind his large mahogany desk that had various nick nacks and other office supplies precisely placed on it's surface. He also had two photos that were faced towards his chair. They were each a picture of him carrying a young Alice and Erina, both smiling innocently in nice formal dresses you'd find on a noblemans young daughter. Senzaemon was of course wearing his thick robe, with his defined chest clearly visible through the fold over

Senzaemon was never someone to show sensitive emotion, and was usually a cold and calculating man; feared enough for his gaze and stature in the Culinary Community around the world. However, looking at his two grandchildren every day made him crack an innocent heartfelt smile, because underneath that grizzled exterior was a man who loved his family and would do anything to protect them. Although he wasn't the most doting GrandFather, his care and high standards for his granddaughters definitely molded them into the competent Chef's each of them had become in their young lives. It gave him immense joy to know that he was still the director for their days to come at the school he accelerated to the top in his ambitious career.

A middle aged woman opened the door abruptly to enter Senzaemon's dimly lit office. She had the clothes of a young aspiring executive with a long striped navy blue skirt and matching top. Her top jacket was slightly unbuttoned at top to reveal a very healthy bust, with a nice line of cleavage to bedazzle many lesser men into submission. She stepped to the center of the room, to witness Senzaemon brooding in his office chair behind the desk, eyes closed and unphased by her presence. She cleared her throat as she took out a black hardcovered packet from her arm and laid it on his desk.

"Mr. Nakiri, I believe we can clear up this whole charade and put it behind us? You know this is highly unorthodox for an educational institution, regardless of its status as a private school." She spoke clearly.

"I am aware of the attention this has drawn, and I admit things were taken a bit too far too quickly for my taste. Unfortunately I was blindsided by this half-hearted attempt at a coup for my position. In any event, the matter was resolved tactfully by your administration, and you have my thanks." Senzaemon answered sternly.

"While that is very appreciated Sir, you know that this incident raised some international criticism about our standard of education here in Japan. To make a game-show out of young students competing in a ridiculous premise is just degrading to the honor of Japan's high standards of formal education." The lady responded.

"I understand your concern Madam Secretary; I did not wish for the Ministry of Education to have to get involved like this, but I have on my desk a new plan for Totsuki going forward." Senzaemon answered.

"Mr. Nakiri, you know that since the Ministry had to step in on account of your inability to manage your students is not without it's repercussions. We did consider the idea of replacing you with a Ministry Official to oversee that this school be handled properly for the time being. However, aside from this incident; your graduates and dropouts from Totsuki have always maintained the standard for educational competency by our standards, so we are aloowing you a probationary period to continue as director. Hopefully this plan will ensure that this is ONLY a probationary period." She emphasized.

"Of course Madam Secretary; what I have seen from this school's first years has lead me to think of something beyond ordinary for testing moving forward. The trend of talented chef's entering this academy gets higher and higher each year. I believe it is time to increase the level at which we test these young students in the culinary world, to draw out their greatest potential we have yet to see!" Senzaemon stated emphatically.

"What did you have in mind Sir?" The woman asked, intrigued by the statement.

"The first year's of Totsuki Academy are going international!" Senzaemon stated fiercely with a large scary aura emenating off his body. His robe had also flung off in excitement as he revealed his next plan for the coming months.

Meanwhile at Polar Star Dormitory*

The Dormitory was exploding with joy and merriment as Sōma, Ryō, and Megumi were celebrated throughout the dorm. There was a large feast of many delectable cuisines prepared by Fumio, and some of her Saké had found its way into the partygoers hands as well. All the students were in great cheer and relief because Tsozin and his ilk were completely gone from the school as a whole. Finally Totsuki could get back on track to being normal again. Several of the students who were expelled unfairly, and removed from the Elite Ten were granted their former positions.

At the dinner table Sōma sat next to Ikumi, Yūki, Zenji, Megumi, Ryō, Alice, Takumi, Isami, Ryōko, Isshiki, Damian, Fumio, Shōji, Daigo, Shun, Hisako, Erina, Akira, and Jun.

The table was bursting with a wild array of emotions. Yūki was sobbing perfusely into Megumi's arm, gladdened that she was still able to be at Totsuki. Megumi on the other hand was nevous and apologetic for upsetting her friend, and her brain was frying at the thought of sitting next to her romantic interest; Ryō. Ryō was sitting with a blank stare, exhausted from his match while Alice was slapping him on the back and shouting nonsense at him. Takumi was staring intently at Sōma who was across the table, brooding over his next showdown with his self-proclaimed rival. Isami was silently laughing at his brother, which Ryōko also found amusing. Isshiki was singing his unique songs loudly praising his fellow classmates. Damian was smiling at the chaos around him, while Fumio was skipping the glasses of Saké and heading straight for the bottle. Shōji was arguing with Daigo over which card game they were going to play in Zenii's room later. Zenji was unhappy with their arguing over HIS room and looked at Shun for support on the matter. Shun sat with his arms crossed and in his usual brooding state. Hisako was relaying all of the events scheduled for Erina tomorrow, while Erina was increasingly getting annoyed at all the noise. Akira and Jun just in shock, worried about the rising energy in the room and the addition of Saké. Speaking of which, Jun had brought her own bottle and started to chug along with Fumio. Akira shook his head in disapproval, but reluctantly accepted he would probably have to carry her back to the lab tonight.

Sōma and Ikumi were both sitting quietly, worried about the events that just took place between them. While relieved that their confession to eachother was a huge success, they both now had to deal with unease of being in a sitiation neither of them had really been accustomed too. Their whole lives up that point had been fully focused on proving themselves responsible heir's to their families name. Ikumi had always worked hard to be tough and indomitable towards her peers. Her attitude was always to indimidate others to subvert any percieved weakness on her part. However, she was still a regular teenage girl who had feelings, and in this stage of her life; found someone to express those supressed feelings towards. Unfortunately she fell for the most absent minded, dense, person in regards to romantic endeavors.

Sōma on the other hand, had always been consumed with his personal goal of learning all he could about cookibg and hoping to be a greater Chef than his father. Suffering 491 defeats would seem like his goal would be as far from achievable as possible. However, ever since he reached Totsuki he had started to realize just how much he could grow through defeat and success. Even still, his most significant advancement came at the realization that he could indeed feel some sort of deeper connection to someone in the form of Ikumi. Using his passion to focus on someone other than himself highlighted his greatest strength. The ability to satisfy any customer with unique food and creative ideas. Utilizing this for a person he felt strongly for, only enhanced his desire to reach his goals. It was not only out of self-interest, but now his goals were compelled by feelings of never failing a person he felt a strong connection too.

Both Sōma and Ikumi were sitting with incredibly strong nervousness coursing through their bodies. Normally it would be noticeable, but the table was so alive with animated friends that their stramge demeanor went unnoticed which was a semi relief for the new couple. While they both wanted to indulge more in their newfound relationship, the first hurdle came at the thought of how they should deliver the news to their friends. Neither of them knew what to do in a relationship because it was a new territory. The anxiety of judgement, guilt, shame, and potential rumours racked their young teenage minds. This was Totsuki Academy, the mot intense culinary school in all of Japan, and by extension one of the top culinary highschools in the world. It was not a place for students to be dating and worrying about relationships with such a high pedigree of expectations.

The table was still highly animated all around, but the Saké was taking its toll on the guests and any sense of tact and reservation started to fade away. Noticing the atmosphere was becoming highly involved, Damian decided it was time to refocus the conversation to what came next for everyone at Totsuki. He stood up with a glass in his hand and motioned for a toast. As everyone looked over to Damian, they quickly grabbed their glasses and eagerly awaited his message.

"Well done, all of you! I think I can speak for everyone that this crew of 1st years is by far the most talented in your grade. Let's give a toast to Sōma, Megumi, Ryō, Talumi, Zenji and Yūki for their efforts against the whole Tsozin debacle!" Damian began.

Everyone shouted "cheers!" as they quickly wolfed down their glasses of Saké. Damian continued.

"With the conclusion of this chapter at Totsuki, I have some news for you guys from Director Senzaemon Nakiri himself!" Damian stated boldly.

"What!?! What is going on? Do we get a break? Teeehee?" Yūki asked cheerfully.

"I believe you all know what will happen now that the school is getting to be back on track now? Isshiki will return to the Elite Ten along with the others that were wrongfully removed. All expelled students as a result of Tsozin's shenanigans will also be overturned and allowed to continue their studies as per the usual standard of Totsuki. However, this does not mean that things at Totsuki will slow down because of Tsozin's whole gambit at the school! Its actually par for the course. I'll let Miss. Erina explain the next evemt upcomming for the 1st year students." Damian explained.

"Oh? There is another big event coming?" Ryōko asked.

Erina stood up and pressed her uniform down, and cleared her throat. She placed her hands on the table, and showed her usual standoffish demeanor as she started to speak.

"Yes, while Tsozin threw a wtench in the usual proceedings of Totsuki, the director has determined that a new course of action be taken for Totsuki as a result! In a few days, all remaining 1st year students will finalize plans for their international vocation against other prominent student chef's around the world!"

"Awesome!!! A vacation!!!" Daigo and Shōji exclaimed proudly as they high fived.

"This hardly a vacation!" Erina sneered at them.

The aura of gloom and disappointment hit the entire students at the table.

"This is a new program designed by the director which took considerable amounts of coordination to set up for the 1st year students. Over the next month, each student will be traveling internationally to compete and recieve direct education from other culinary schools around the world. However, the standards of Totsuki apply regardless of where each student finds themselves. You will be up against several foreign students who have also learned much from their studies. The goal is to confirm the high standards of Totsuki, as well as weed out those students who cannot uphold the honor of Japan in competition! The Director has incredible influence around the world, and your foreign instructors and evaluators will be enforcing the school standard at all times." Erina said boastfully.

"So we have to travel to other students home countries and best them at their own craft!?!?" Megumi asked nervously.

"Not entirely; the competition will be fair in judging by making a level playing field for both competitors. However, you will need to show considerable ability to defeat prodigies from other parts of the world. Likewise, several students will also be coming to Totsuki in a similiar fashion, to do the same as you. This is a new initiative to integrate Japanese cooking with other styles around the world to produce the greatest advancement in culinary ideology in ages!" Erina stated.

"Wow, to be able to send students international must be very expensive! No wonder the tuition is so high for Totsuki; hahaha!" Zenji stated.

"Prepare yourselves as this will be a great test for each of you! The 3rd years will be having their final exams, and the 2nd year students will be defending the honor of Totsuki against foreign competitors. For them, a loss is a guarunteed failire and immediate expulsion! This is no time for slacking, if I were you; I'd start working on mastering any skills you have learned thus far because foreign students are also studying to be the best chef's and have just as much to lose as any one of you!" Erina continued.

"My, sounds interesting. But tonight's a night to celebrate; so let's not get tied up in school drama at least for tonite!" Isshiki said gleefully.

"Cheers!" The rest of table shouted as Erina looked on with shock, curiously disappointed at how the members of Polar Star could be so aloof after hearing such news.

"By the way Sōma, where did you go after your match? You rushed out quickly?" Yūki instigated.

"Uhhh, hahaha... well..." Sōma stammered, scratching the back of his head.

"The Judges also mentioned something about your dish: 'This meal wasn't made just for us was it?'" Alice stated inquisitively.

"Ooooh? Sōma! Who did you make your dish for? Come to think of it, Ikumi was no where to be found after the match either!" Damian chimed in provoking the conversation.

Ikumi had unintentionally blushed incredibly hard, which gave away all that needed to be known to a carefully observant onlooker. The facade was up, and her tell revealed the whole hand.

"Sōma!!! I'm so happy for you!! Our young prodigy is in love!!!" Isshiki shouted with passion.

"Ehhhhhh!?!?!?!?" The entire table blurted out, clearly being caught off guard by Isshiki's statement.

Ikumi and now Sōma were both red in the face and stunned with embarassment. They had finally been caught, and there was no hiding it anymore. Sōma attempted a last effort to conceal his embarassment with a slight grin, trying to play it off as a misunderstanding. However, Ikumi's expression and red face was a dead giveaway at this point and everyone knew about it. Unfortunately the Saké was now settling in and everyone was more intrusive on the subject than they normally would be, which lead to a series of quips and implied statements that made the pair feel unimaginably awkward.

"Sōma likes Ikumi!!! How cute, you two make a great pair!" Ryōko said softly as she giggled into her hand.

"Speaking of great pair, I wonder what attracted Sōma to Ikumi in the first place???" Yūki stated bluntly while gazing at Ikumi's revealing bust, grasping her hands with drool in her mouth hoping to cop a feel.

"What are you looking at idiot!!" Ikumi shoutrd angrily while slapping her hands away.

"Poor Ikumi, I just wanted to squeeze your amazing meat!" Yūki whimpered, rubbing her hands trying to ease the pain.

"So that is why they call you Nikumi?" Alice asked innocently, cluelessly instigating more trouble.

Ikumi's face was starting to turn an even darker shade of red with embarassment as the attention of the room was placed on her very revealing bust.

Noticing all the attention was being placed on Ikumi, Alice was buzzed enough to feel jealous and stood up and puffed her chest out trying to draw attention to herself.

"What about my meat!?!? Ryō say something about me too!" Alice stated jealously, slapping Ryō on the back.

Ryō's face turned quickly to shock, as he didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Megumi, but Alice was his best friend. He just intended to ignore her, and pretend he was unaware of her shenanigans.

Alice swung her chest to the right which landed her bosom inches away from Takumi's face, which caused him to start blushing really hard as well. Takumi wasn't an idiot, and new Alice was devilishly attractive, but this was the first time his inhibitions were lowered just enough to start thinking of pervy thoughts; which coincidently caused him to blush even harder in embarassment. Isami was next to him trying his hardest to contain his laughter, with Ryōko doing the same. Erina, feeling a bit left out started to feel the buzz of Saké and peered down at her bust. Megumi looked down at her chest as well, and over at Ryō and felt extreme embarassment because she didn't stack up as well to the other females at the table. "Was Ryō into girls with large busts like Alice's and Ikumi's?" Megumi thought to herself, and felt a slight sadness and shame overwhelm her.

Soon the table erupted into shifts of embarassment, harrassment and cheer. This was the usual for Polar Star, and iit seemed fitting because it solidified the bonds they all shared with eachother. Soon they would all be far across the world, and this was a reminder that they would all remain close and reason to continue to make it through Totsuki together. Isshiki and Damian smiled lightly at the joyous scene infront of them; reminding them that despite the intensity of the school, times like these were still a warming sight to see.

As the night wore on, the students were starting to feel the exhaustion of the earlier events, and began to part their own ways. Akira left first, carrying Jun in his arms like usual when Jun had been drinking. He shook his head with a slight smile. He loved Jun no matter what her condition was, and this was par the course for their relationship. She took care of him when he was abandoned with nobody to ever look twice in his direction. Her kindness and quirky personality grew on him, and although she was much older than him, he too, was feeling the strong turbulent emotions of love. From someone who started out as a big sister to him, grew to be someone he wanted to love and work hard for no matter the obstacles infront of him. While he didn't really fit in the scene of the Polar Star Dorm, he was comforted by their strong bonds. At the hint of Ikumi and Sōma's relationship gave him a slight assurance that he could one day be in love with Jun as well.

Ryō and Alice were the next two to leave, but before they did Alice leaned over Takumi and oozed over his blond hair brushing it like he was a cat. Alice was slightly intoxicated and she had no shame when that happened. Takumi felt even more embarrassed and motioned for his giggling brother to leave as well. Ryō casually said goodbye to Megumi, unsure of what to do about his feelings for her. During their match he felt a natural, almost flawless connection with her and knew that it was something he had never felt before. Megumi was shyly embarrassed, because despite her initial objections to his cold demeanor she also felt a natural connection to him.

Damian bid everyone farewell as he left too, leaving the rest of the Polat Star gang to shuffle/stumble up to their rooms. Fumio gave him a sharp smile, as he exited. Ikumi also knew she had to leave, and during the party they didn't get to spend anytime alone felt this was her opportunity to continue what they had syarted earlier. Ikumi may have been buzzed, but her nerves overpowered any impairment she might've had. She looked on Sōma with hesitant admiration and passion, knowing this was the beginning of something new. She didnt want to say goodbye ao soon, but knew there was no other way to go about it.

"Sōma, I'm really proud of you for winning tonight. I knew from the first time we faced off, you were something special. I'm glad that you are still here." Ikumi said nervously.

"Oh? Nikumi, hahaha. I just needed some direction. You helped me out on a dime when I needed you, and you've always supported me since our first showdown. I just realized that you're a special person too. Together, if we fight hard emough, I know we can reach the top." Sōma said maturely.

There was a slight awkward silence between them afterwards, as they both felt uneasy about expressing themselves in an honest way. They were new to this whole aspect of being in a relationship, plus there was a sense that they were being watched constantly. Of course, the other Polar Star Dorm members were half-heartedly trying to conceal themselves above the railing of the second floor stairwell, trying to snoop in on what should be a private moment.

"Do you want to walk me home? It's not far, but it would be nice to walk home with someone." Ikumo stuttered, flustered with shame at asking such a bold, implicative, question.

"Uhhh. Yeah! You shouldn't be walking alone this late at night anyways! I'm your guy haha." Sōma said staunchly, trying to regain some of his happy-go-lucky nature.

The rest of the Polar Star gang made it known they were displeased with the outcome of their parting, as they all were hoping to see some intamacy between the two. Ikumi leered up at them with sharp eyes, shooting daggers at all of them which promoted a comical and hasty retreat to their own rooms.

"Ahem! Sōma, we don't mind giving Ikumi a ride home. It is cold afterall, and you should be more focused on the next task. Don't think because you defeated Tsozin, that you are in any position to rest. The rigor of the curriculum is just starting to heat up and you need to prepare yourself!" Erina interjected, feeling left out of the story.

"Uhhh... Of course Erina! Just trying to be a good person. Hey, are you the one who likes Ikumi..?" Sōma joked, trying to ease the tension.

Erina huffed, annoyed at Sōma's implication. Hisako also was ready to burst with anger, feeling completely left out of everything. Plus, Erina was her mistress and she would not let any unwanted rumors or implications staining the reputation of her best friend.

"Enough! We are going home! Miss Erina has had enough excitment and needs to prepare for her own challenges as a member of the Elite Ten!" Hisako growled.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave with you guys. Just chill. Sorry Sōma, but they are right. You need to focus on the next task. International competition isn't going to be easy for any of us." Ikumi said with a disappointed tone.

"Okay. Well, you guys habe a good night. Make sure Erina reads you some of those manga I left with her." Sōma prodded, knowing what he was saying.

"IDIOT!!!!" Erina screamed, as she was so flustered with annoyance, her words and speech were incoherent ramblings. Hisako quickly intervened and started motioning for her to move towards the door and into their car.

Sōma waved with a goofy grin at Ikumi, hiding his sadness that he couldn't walk her home. Sōma had gone through quite a bit lately, but now that his kind and heart were in the right place, he felt more like his normal self again. Being in a relationship was new territory, but one he knew he needed to master in order to confirm his abilities in cooking and hopefully reach new heights for someone he wanted to show true stalwart love and appreciation for. Nikumi, his hearts love and passion to be the best chef who ever lived in order to give her everything she could ever want from a chef.

Ikumi turned away slowly, blitzed by a strong wave of nervous emotion. She was always a confident, amd tempermental person. However, when it came to Sōma she seemed beside her herself in her antics. She knew she finally had him, but there was a great fear residing in the back of her mind that she might not be good enough. After all, Alice, Megumi, and Erina were all extraordinary chefs; and she felt that maybe they would be more suited to him. She slapped her cheeks at the thought, instead internally resolving to remain as close to Sōma as she could, never letting him eclipse her entirely because she wanted to be the one deserving his special talents. She resolved that no one else would vome between them, and she needed to step up her game in ths cooking world to show Sōma she could stay by his side forever.

The three ladies all stepped into the escort car, and silently buckled their seatbelts. Erina was still fuming at Sōma's implication, while Hisako was slightly unsettled by Sōma's implication as well. Ikumi felt awkward being around both of them, because she didn't have a problem with Sōma at all. In fact it was the opposite, she loved him! She now had to secretly devise a plan to get her an Sōma on the same trip for the next part of their journey. It would be a bit daring, but she knew that if she could be closer to him, they could overcome any challenge. Afterall, it was her time to start maturing now that she was in a relationship. She knew that being a young kid was no longer going to cut it at Totsuki; for her and Sōma, it was time to grow up and she felt that this trip would be a strong breakthrough for the both of them.

"How can anyone like that blockhead of a boy!! I swear Sōma is so lucky he keeps getting by on tricks and showmanship!" Erina huffed.

Erina was only slightly aware of the news that Sōma and Ikumi had feelings for eachother, and did not realize that she invited Ikumi along for the ride. The first hint that she should be more cautious in her vocalizations about Sōma were made apparent when Ikumi snapped around glaring with fury into Erina's eyes. Erina may have struck a nerve unintentionally, and Ikumi was already in a bad mood that her time with Sōma and their new relationship was so short.

"What did Sōma ever do to you? You have been nothing but mean and condescending towards him ever since he arrived. You told me that he was nothing, and that I would embarass him completely in our first shokugeki. But I realized too quickly that there is more to him than just title and prestige! He has surprised everyone with hsi talent, yet you judge him incompetent! Why!?" Ikumi said with terrifying conviction.

Erina felt a hint of shame listening to Ikumi's depiction of her attitude regarding Sōma. It is true that she had been callous towards him since his initial transfer exam, but it was only because Sōma was a person to be envied. He didnt have nobility or prestige to secure. Erina was of the Nakiri family, and since she was young she has been on the forefront to the Nakiri name. The 'God Tongue' everyone called her. She did not get to have a normal childhood, and even in highschool sje has been seperated from her peers on talent and skill alone. It would be nice if she could be aloof and nonchalant like Sōma, and she couldn't because of her strong beliefs that cuilnary arts should be left to those with the most serious of talents and perfected techniques.

"It's not that I hate him... It's just that he reminds me of someone very special to me. I envy him in fact, because of that special someone..." Erina drifted off, revealing more than she should have.

Ikumi was young, and interpreted the message in the worst way possible. In her mind, Erina actually had feelings for Sōma and misunderstood Erina's actual feelings towards Sōma as love. Ikumi felt the fear of inferiority overwhelm her. She knew that she was a great chef and had a noble prestige for the Mito family. This was Erina Nakiri, however, someone whose name alone is leagues and miles above the rest in Totsuki. How could she, Ikumi Mito, even compare to someone of Erina's calibur? The thought of Erina having romantic feelings for Sōma crushed her heart. Ikumi slid right back into her seat in the car, and tried her hardest to withold the tears swelling up inside her.

Hisako, being the most mature female in the car, read the situation clearly and tried to come up with something quick to say, to diffuse the misunderstanding both women had. With two proud and stubborn females, anything less than precise and tactful language could ease the thick tension inside the vehicle.

"Ikumi! That's so awesome that you and Sōma confessed to eachother! What was it like?" Hisako asked, trying to draw on Ikumi's relationship to soldify her position with Sōma.

Ikumi heard the question and became flushed with embarrassment. She twidled her thumbs looking to churn out an answer that she herself wasn't sure how to explain.

"It... it... was... nice. The food he made was the best thing I have ever had. It was perfect." Ikumi stuttered out.

Erina snapped back into the conversation, and said the worst thing possible without realizing what the implication was.

"Perfect huh? Wish I was there to try it." Erina said plainly.

Hisako's face was shocked with terror as Erina had unknowingly insinuated something that was going to be completely misunderstood and make the situation much worse.

Ikumi's hands clenched up into a fist, and her teeth grinded together harder than a hydraulic press clamping together. Hearing Erina's words made her feel uneasy and angry. The thought of losing Sōma so quickly infuriated her, but Erina was the pride of Totsuki. Any retaliation towards her would be a guaranteed expulsion, and it made her feel hoplessly irate.

"I'm sure it was really delicious if it made Chef Ramsay bare his chest. I'm sure everyone would've like to try that dish!" Hisako stated in a cheerful tone, trying to salvage the tension before it escalated even further.

Erina, clueless as ever, managed to carelessly say another statement that would just add fuel to the fire.

"Perhaps I have been to hard on Sōma. Even I have to admit that it would take some skill to impress someone as prestigious as Chef Ramsay. Maybe Sōma is special in his own way..." Erina said politely, musing over her earlier outburst.

Ikumi was now unbelievably hurt and frustrated. Not only was she robbed of her chance to walk with Sōma, but now she found out that Erina may have feelings towards him too. This brought tears of anger to her eyes, and while she did her best to conceal her raw emotion, a few drops couldn't help but push their way through her strong exterior.

The car arrived outside of Ikumi's condo. She quickly unbuckled herself, said thank you and goodbye in an incoherent mumble as she dashed off towards her front door. She quickly burst through it, and slammed it behind her. Erina and Hisako looked over, confused as to the sudden departure of their guest. Ikumi slammed her back against her door and fell to her bottom, crossing her arms over her knees and burying her face. She sobbed quietly, feeling a torment of emotions. She loved Sōma and was glad that she confessed, but at the same time was unreasonably fearful that another woman could win him over. Even more devastating was that it was Erina Nakiri who might be that person.

The longer Ikumi cried, the more rage and tension she felt. The fact that she was crying upset her, the fact that she loved Sōma upset her, the fact that Erina might love Sōma upset her, everything a young teenage girl could worry about when it came to love upset her, and the hard fact that her tough personality cracked under all this pressure caused her to slam her fist to the ground in a powerful rage. The pain she felt afterwards upset her.

With all her weakness and tears pouring out of her eyes, she felt her phone vibrating in her coat pocket. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and quickly flipped it open. What she saw brought a large smile to her face, as she held her phone closely to her chest. The tears stopped immediately and the moment of Ikumi's greatest weakness, quickly turned to one of extreme resolution.

Sōma had thoughtfully sent her a picture that he captured of the moment she took a bite of his food he made earlier. The caption read: 'Yukihira super secret menu item number 1. Meat Love Special'. Sōma sent a follow-up text as well that read: 'Glad you loved it!'

With that in mind, Ikumi wiped the moisture off her face. She stood up confidently and gave herself a reassuring head nod. She had resolved it within herself, that no matter what Sōma was hers. If Erina Nakiri wanted to be with him, then Ikumi would have to try that much harder to exceed her own talents. Sōma wasn't the only one who learned of the secret technique to cooking; because now Ikumi felt the passion within herself to go beyond her own goals and win Sōma over with her own talents. Erina may have prestige and pedigree, but Ikumi's feelings were true and dedicated. Nobody was stronger than her, and she would undoubtedly prove it to anyone who questioned her meat. She walked confidently to her room, and plopped down onto her memory foam matress. Before she closed her eyes, she thought of Sōma and smiled happily. She knew what to do.

**And this is the first chapter of many to come! I like the setup of this chapter, because as I have aged and learned a few things about writing, I feel that some characters need an adjustment and this scenario allows me to do just that. I want to get away from the slice-of-life style that the anime and manga present, and offer a more realistic approach to a Highschool environment and relationships. Hopefully you readers will enioy it, because this new series is going to have a much different writing style than my previous one. It is going to be more about massive character development approaching very Mature themes. Again, I will indicate which parts are such so you can skip over them if you prefer. They won't add too much to the story, so you can do without them. But for a realistic depiction of teenagers growing up, you might find them satisfying. I also intend to characterize more of the Polar Star Dorm characters in better detail, while the focus is obviously Ikumi and Sōma; I want to build a stronger cast altogether. This series will conclude as a part 1, and the next part will have alot more involved for the gang moving forward and the payoff for all the characterization will be tremendous. Hopefully you stay tuned, and thanks for reading!! Leave criticism if you could please :3**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Check it out and leave commentary. This chapter is mostly set-up anyways.Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

Isshiki was up to his usual morning routine out in his apron and tending to his beloved garden. The sun was just peeking itself over the horizon, and Ishhiki couldn't help but be amazed at this sight every morning. Although he had such a strong nature for calm and serenity, deep down he was very thankful for the little wonders in life such as a rising sun over a garden filled with extreme care and passion. Isshiki raised his hand to cover his eyes, as the sky began to break into a warm orange hue. He closed his eyes with his rake in hand and let out a long yawn. The others weren't aware, but the Elite Ten were called to a late-night emergency meeting. They worked tirelessly through the night to prepare the directors new initiative.

Every remaining first year was about to get an exclusive ticket to a new country to test their skills against international prodigies. The goal in mind was to challenge each student to be able to discipline themselves mentally to uphold the Totsuki standard, even if they were elsewhere in the world. A chef must learn to make their way no matter where in the world they may be. Not to mention, Japan has always had a noble custom of honor and dignity when in competition with other countries. The studemts of Totsuki must learn how to not only defend the prestige of Japanese cooking, but also be considerate guests to the cultures of others around the world. This was a test that had many layers, and the preparations were set to judge the very core of each student at Totsuki. It was the Elite Ten's job to determine where each student would be tested, and develop the itenerary's for their younger classmen.

A black car was parked right outside the front entrance to Polar Star. A man in a black suit delivered multiple manilla colored envelopes into the mailbox, promptly left. Isshiki looked over and sighed with a slight grin. It seemed cruel that his friends he had grown attached too, about ready to be sent across the world. However, he had an innocent faith to know that each of them would return to Totsuki a much better chef than when they left. This meant that Isshiki would have to hone his own skills as well. Everyone could tell that the first-years were prodigy calibur chefs, and as their senior, he knew he couldn't let them overwhelm him. Isshiki's ambitions were a well kept secret. Beyond his inviting demeanor was a dark passion to be the best. While he loved the idea of youthful adventure, in his heart he knew that his classmates would be eager to challenge him with their newfound knowledge. Isshiki would not be so easily cast aside; but for now he still felt the solemn quiet of what would soon be an empty dormitory.

The members of Polar Star were rudely awoken by Fumio's insistence that they all hurry to the dining room for an important announcement. All their student visas and passports had arrived, and their information packets outlining the next months trip were ready to be revealed.

"Fumio!!! It's too early!!" Yuki whined loudly as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Oh, what's this? Are these our vacation packets!?" Yuki said, snapping into a rejuvenated form awakening chipper as ever.

Yuki reached out to pick up the envelop with her name only to be met with a hard slap over her hand by Ryōko.

"Yuki, we should could call everyone over to reveal our destinations together!!" Ryōko said sternly, flipping her phone open to send out a mass text to invite everyone over to Polar Star for breakfast.

A loud knock was heard at the front door prompted by loud shouting with the only audible word being emphasized 'Yukihira!' It was Takumi and Isami, who must have already assumed that they were meeting at Polar Star. Takumi was a self-proclaimed rival of Sōma, and he wanted to know exactly where he'd be going. Ikumi had arrived within seconds later, also worried that her an Sōma would be split apart after just confirming their relationship. As it happens, Akira also wandered by to size up the rest of the gang. He too was interested in where his competition would be going. Alice and Ryō also managed to drop by, with Alice wondering why Ryō insisted they visit Polar Star. Secretly, Ryō was concerned with where Megumi would be heading.

Megumi shuffled to the door opening it to find a large crowd with anxiety at having to wait for their introductions. Megumi was startled as they all shoved their way through the door. Each of them had their envelopes on their hand still sealed. It appears they all had the same idea to wait for their revelations.

"My my my, I should start charging for food if we are going to have so many guests all the time." Fumio said with a teasing contempt.

The crowd of students all encircled the dining table, with most of the Polar Star dorm still waking up. Each of them held their envelopes with uneasy anxiety. It was the first time most of them would be going on a trip, much less out of Japan. While each of them were sitting in quiet anticipation, anothrr knock came at the front door.

"Erina Nakiri? This is indeed suprising!" Fumio said, irritated that even more guests were showing up.

"Erina, what are you doing here?" Sōma asked innocently.

Ikumi's blood pressure spiked, hearing Sōma be so casual talking about Erina. Although she had resolved herself last night to be strong, Erina was still a percived threat to her new relationship.

"How can you address Miss Nakiri in such

a casual tone! Erina can go where she pleases." Hisako uttered loudly.

"Hisako please. I just wanted to see your reactions to your destinations. I did spend a considerable time last night deliberating with the other Elite Ten members where to place you." Erina said cooly.

"Oh? Isshiki did you pick me someplace good? I'd love Paris!" Yuki asked gleefully.

"I think you'll all enjoy your visits, but I dont think there will be much time for you to go sightseeing. This is, afterall, a test of your skills against other cultures. The Director emphasized that the Shokugeki rule still applies outside of Totsuki, and you will be judged by your foreign instructors on how well you do. Failing to learn their prominent culture and devise cooking that satisfies their standards, will surely result in immediate expulsion." Isshiki said with a warm smile.

"Hmph. I guess it can't be helped. Totsuki wouldnt invest so much on sending several students abroad without assurance it was worth the cost." Zenji stated, touching his glasses.

"My, my, you must all be so anxious to find out where you are going! Well don't wait, check them out for yourselves!" Damian said abruptly.

Fumio was now clearly annoyed as another guest arrived unannounced.

"Where did you come from? You better pay up if you plan on staying!" Fumio shouted aggressively.

"Aww, Fumio. You should cherish this moment, because your dorm will be empty soon. Don't you want to see them off properly before they go?" Damian asked with a heartfelt smile.

Fumio crossed her arms and mumbled to her self in quiet contempt.

The rest of the students looked at their sealed enevlopes. Nobody had opened theirs first, and there was a quiet anticipation to see who would see where they were going first. Suddenly, fresh ripping sound was heard from Akira's seat and he pulled out his itenerary.

"Akira! What'd you get!? Where are you going?" Yuki asked as she interjected her sharp voice to a few feet away from his face.

"It appears I have two destinations... Thailand and Vietnam." Akira said plainly.

"Ooohoo hoo hoo. That's way cool Akira; You'll learn lots about spices there!" Zenji stated with intrigue.

"Ehhh??? I got Thailand and Vietnam too!" Hisako stated plainly.

"Wow, that's a great place to learn about medicinal food as well! Way cool Hisako!" Alice stated enthusiastically.

"Thailand has a long history of cultivating spices from their lush tropical jungles amidst very heavy rainfalls in the monsoon seasons. Several cooking spices have been known to originate in both Thailand and Vietnam." Akira stated.

"That'll be good for you then Akira, since you know so much about spices already!" Ryōko said with a smile.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Yuki squealed loudly, bursting with excitement.

"Where'd you get placed Yuki?" Ikumi asked.

"Australia and New Zealand!" Yuki excitedly stated.

"Wow, a natural fit for you Yuki. Australia has some of the best wild game in the world. It's rugged outback will definitely suit you!" Ryōko stated, happy for her friend.

"Oohh, Shun is going with you Yūki!" Diago stated loudly, putting him in a headlock.

"It would make sense, I'm sure there is a lot to learn about smoke cooking from Australia." Isami interjected.

"Where are you going miss?" Ryō asked plainly.

"Let's see... oh? Russia?" Alice asked, confused.

"I got Russia too?" Takumi asked, also confused.

"Oooh Russia, sounds really interesing Miss Nakiri!" Ikumi stated.

"What's so great about Russia?" Alice asked innocently confused.

"They are known for making very hearty meals. It is a rough environment that has cultivated some really interesting cooking techniques. I'm sure you'll learn lots there!" Damian answered.

"Ryō, where are you going to be? Did you get Russia too?" Alice asked.

"Germany. Belgium." Ryō answered.

"Oh Ryō, I got Germany and Belgium too!" Megumi stated warmly.

"Ooooh my, Megumi in a lederhosen! Can you imagine how cute she will look!?" Isshiki stated loudly, cupping his hands to his face at the image of a cute Megumi in a lederhosen outfit.

The rest of the table started to get flushed with the thought of seeing Megumi in a lederhosen. Megumi's face blanked out, as she stood motionlessly embarrassed that all her friends were thinking something of her that was not ladylike. Ryō's nerves got slightly unsettled, hearing the news that he and Megumi would both be in Germany.

"Oh, brother I got Portugal and Spain." Isami said.

"Ohh Isami, me too!" Ryōko added.

"Oooh, it's so pretty in Spain! Ryōko I'm jealous." Yūki said enviously.

"Isami, many Italian techniques have crossover from Spain, I'm sure you'll learn much there. Make Trattoria Aldini proud!" Takumi said enthusiastically.

"Let's see where I am going! Ehhh? Brazil? Argentina?" Daigo said, opening his packet.

"Hehe, Rio De Janiero and Buenos Aires! Party city Daigo." Shōji stated with excitement.

"Hey, I bet you I can get more chicks than you Shōji!" Daigo taunted.

"What did you say? Bring it on!!" Shōji answered aggressively as he brushed up against Daigo trying to size him up.

Zenji sat in between them, whimpering because he also got Brazil and Argentina. He could imagine how little sleep he was going to get between the two.

"Sōma, Ikumi; you haven't opened your envelopes yet. Where are you going?" Hisako asked sternly.

"Yes, Sōma where are you going to be placed?" Takumi demanded.

"Haha, you all had such cool places I bet I'll get somewhere cool too! Let's see..." Sōma said lightly, entertained by all the commotion.

"Ikumi, you haven't opened yours yet either!" Megumi stated with a soft warming tone.

Ikumi was praying that her and Sōma got the same place. It could be Paris, the city of love. Or in Venice, the city of beauty. Her heart was hopeful for a romantic place, but nervous she might not get placed with Sōma which would be devastating to her.

Sōma opened his packet and had a blank, clueless expression.

"Where'd you get Sōma?" Everyone at the table looked over, waiting patiently.

"America!?" Ikumi shouted loudly in shock.

"Oh Nikumi, I got America too! Haha, what are the odds!?" Sōma said innocently.

"AMERICA!?!?" The group asked loudly.

"Ahh yes; San Fransisco and New York City. I think that's a good fit for you Sōma." Damian answered.

"What's so great about America? They don't have any real gourmet food of world renown!" Alice stated pompously.

"If you think that is true, then I dare any of you to challenge to me to a Shokugeki and I will show you the true innovation of American style food!" Damian stated with a large amount of pride.

"America is my homeland, and of all of you, Sōma got a great pick. San Francisco is the pinnacle of modern cuisine and food styles imported into a giant melting pot of cultures. And New York City is world renowned for its food culture incorporating nearly every style of food world wide. From common eatery out of food stands, to premiere gourmet food of all kinds. It truly is the sister city of our beloved Tokyo." Damian continued proudly.

"Oh my, sounds like a fun adventure awaits all of you! It will be magical, and more importantly you'll all grow to new heights by being subject to unique cultures around the world!" Isshiki stated gleefully.

Ikumi breathed a sigh of relief, she got her wish and would be traveling with Sōma afterall, even if it was to America.

"Ikumi, your family gets several of it's meat imports from America right?" Ryōko asked.

"Oh of course Ikumi, if you want to learn of the true masters of meat; try and see if you can find a Texas Steakhouse style restaraunt. I guaruntee you'll learn a lot from true meat masters." Damian winked.

"Ehhhh??? My flight leaves tonight!? Sōma we have to hurry and pack quickly!!" Ikumi shouted while violently shaking Sōma.

"Huh? Oh, my flight leaves really early tomorrow morning!" Ryōko stated.

Everyone at the table began to panic. The news that theyd be away in foreign lands for the next month finally hit them.

"Wait!!!!" Isshiki yelled loudly.

The room stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"Before you all leave, I just want us all to come together one more time and make a pact. That next month we all arrive, passing this international test we've been given. This next month will be difficult, and we can only rely on the partner that you have been paired with!" Isshiki said sternly.

"That's right! Sōma, when I get back from Russia I want to be the first to challenge you to a Shokugeki! I will not be beaten by you ever again!" Takumi stated confidently.

"Ryō, you won't be going with me. But that doesn't mean you get to slack off! I will face you when I return as well." Alice stated aggressively slapping Ryō on the shoulder multiple times.

"Ok Miss." Ryō stated.

"Miss Erina; I will work to earn my place at your side. I will learn all I can prove myself worthy to you!" Hisako stated confidently.

Erina looked at Hisako with a slight sadness that her best friend felt beneath her. She protested vehemently to the others about sending Hisako off instead of defending Totsuki with the others who would not be traveling. however, it was argued that she would indeed have to travel if she were to gain any improvement.

The rest of the first years all nodded in agreement. This was going to be their chance to pull ahead and grow in learning and experience. They no longer thought it a vacation, but a pilgrimage to new levels! They all quickly scurried away, hoping to prepare their things before each of them went their seperate ways.

Sōma was in his room gathering all his clothes he brought with him, which wasn't much. Mostly his Yukihira diner uniform, Totsuki jacket, and undergarments. Surprisingly it only took a few minutes to gather all his stuff. He blankly thought about his situation, wondering what sort of lessons he'd be learning in America. Sōma was never into entertainment or cultured in worldly things, so he knew very little about America. Even more concerning, he hardly knew any English!

Sōma quickly shuffled over to Zenji's room, hoping his friend would have American-style cook books, or a travlers handbook for English. Sōma was sure that it was Totsuki's intention that students would be going to foreign lands without an active knowledge of the culture or custom. This international trip was a layered test that incorporated several challenges to an aspiring chef. Thinking even more on his way to Zenji's room, he thought about giving his Dad a call to ask for advice.

Sōma took out hia flip phone and scrolled to find his Dad's name. He noticed that he had an unrrad message from Imumi, and quickly found himself flustered for not noticing it earlier. It was sent two hours ago, and it means he never made mention of it to her before hand. He quickly opened it to read what message she had left him.

Sōma, I don't know where either of us are headed in this next stage; but I hope we both do well so we can continue what we have. I know you'll do great, and I won't be left behind. I promise wherever I go I'll do my best :)*

Sōma felt at ease for the slightest moment, then overwhelmed with crushing anxiety. They had only recently confessed to one another, but he had no idea how to feel about a relationship with someone. He knew he felt deep feelings for her, but his whole life has been consumed by cooking that he knew little of how to handle a romantic relationship. Even more worrisome now that they were both being paired up to go to America. What if he messes things up, what does he say, how does he juggle Ikumi and his ambitions? His mind started flooding with heavy questions that caused him to choke up with extreme anxiety. Pressure never seem to bother Sōma when it came to cooking, but love was totally different.

"Hello!? Sōma! Hello!" Joichirō spoke over the phone loudly, and mildly irritated. In Sōma's panic, he called his Dad without knowing.

"Uh... Dad! Hi...Hello...Uh...Hi!" Sōma replied quickly, nervously trying to remember what he wanted to call his Dad for.

"Good job in that Shokugeki, managed to catch a little bit of it the other day. What's up? Have you gotten any better yet?"

"Yeah Dad, it was great. Uhmm, I... I have a question about this next challenge the school has given all the student's. See, they are sending most of the First Years off on a world contest to random destinations to compete. I got America, and I don't know anything about it. Do you know anything about America that could help me?" Sōma asked.

"America huh? Tough break kid, America is a tricky place to get used to. But i'm not a travel advisor or a translator. I don't have much time to talk, so let me leave you with this advice. One, if it looks shady, it probably is. Two, if you order food from a restaurant, leave a tip. Three, America is a very diverse place, learn as much as you can. You'll find that a lot of the Yukihira style cooking, comes from American influence. Good luck, and stay out of trouble." Joichirō said quickly.

"Wait, Dad before you go. There's something else... I wanted to... uh... ask you." Sōma said nervously.

"What's up kid?"

"Dad... I... Uh... I have a girlfriend now, I think. What do I do?" Sōma asked, embarrassed that he actually managed to open the question to his Dad.

"Oh? My Man! Look, you'll have to figure that out on your own son."

"But I have no idea what to say, or do! Whatever, just forget I bothered asking." Sōma huffed, preturbed that his Dad was being unhelpful with such a delicate topic.

"Okay Sōma, listen carefully. If you're really serious about this young lady remember this: Honesty is the best policy. Say what you mean, and don't let her question how you feel. Everything you do for her, do it as if it were the last time you'd ever have the chance too. Just like cooking Sōma, you leave it all on the line everytime. I wish I had more time to talk, but I am proud of you kid. Keep reaching fod new heights Sōma, but also enjoy the journey while you pursue it. Keep working hard, you've got another battle to lose to me yet!" Joichirō said sincerely.

"Bye Sōma."

Sōma ended the call, and his mind was completely consumed by millions of thoughts. He never had a close relationship with his Dad, but this small conversation somehow put him at ease. His Dad has always been somewhat distant from his life, but that last message was very sincere. It confused Sōma, but at least for the moment it set his mind straight and he clapped his hands together, resolving to focus on the next step.

Joichirō looked down at his phone, realizing the phone call had ended. This was a tough moment for him. Joichirō had never been the engaged parent to Sōma that most kids usually have. Of course he made sure he was clothed, fed, and did well in school; but they never really had a close relationship. When his wife passed away, he thought the best way for his son to grow up, was on his own and learn his own way. Sōma was always the naive goofball kinda kid, who never took interest in anything other than cooking. Yet this moment rendered Joichirō melancholy.

It had become a new revelation to Joichirō just how grown up Sōma was becoming, and now he wondered if he really did what was right concerning Sōma's growth. His son was going through some big changes in his life, and where was he? Halfway across the world with no time to have a serious conversation with his son about growing up. At this thought Joichirō felt a sad emotion build up in his chest, and a remorse came over him. Sōma was about to embark on a journey to a new land, with no knowledge of the real world, about life, love, or anything of that nature. Joichirō was never concerned about Sōma in the conventional sense, but the thought that he sincerely told his son "do everything as if it were the last time you'd have the chance too" really hit him hard.

Joichirō was missing out on his son's life, and the powerful emotions started to bring out a tear in his eye. He loved his son, truly he did, he just never how to do it in any meaningful way. He had always acted like Joichirō Saiba around Sōma, and not as someone who loved his son. He was more like a friend, or a rival, and it was a revolutionary moment for Joichirō. If Joichirō kept up this laxidasical attitude towards his son, he may not have the moments he wouldn't want to miss with Sōma.

Joichirō looked at his hand, a ticket to South Africa, with a boarding time of now. He brushed the tear out of his eye, and slapped his hands together.

"Okay Sōma, it's time to show you the real way a man acts." Joichirō thought to himself, as he crumpled up the ticket and proceeded to leave the airport. Joichirō looked up Gin's number, and wanted to ask him where Sōma was going to be in America.

"New York City huh? Alright, I can stay for a little bit longer." Joichirō smiled, feeling a sense of purpose and pride. He knew that the only way he was going to reach his son, was through cooking.

The Polar Star gang all arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, getting off the bus with luggage in hand. Each of them had their itinerary's and boarding passes in hand.

"You'd think with the level of prestige Totsuki has, we could have at least gotten first class!" Alice huffed sadly.

"Hey, it's a free vacation! Don't be sour." Ryōko stated happily.

"It's going to be so much fun! I'm going to Australia! Ooh, I wonder how many handsome rugged men I'm going to meet! Hehehe!" Yuki said enthusiastically.

"This isn't a vacation you guys, take this seriously! You all have your pocket guides and translation books? It's a good thing I was able to acquire them from the library before everyone else got them!" Zenji stated, touching his glasses.

"Woah dude, the only language I need to know is all right here in the bod!" Daigo stated, puffing out hsi chest.

"Oh yeah dude, I'm going to catch more ladies than you any day bro!" Shōji stated, puffing his chest back at Daigo.

"Would you buffoons relax? It's a competition of cooking, not how many times you can rejected!" Hisako stated sharply.

Both Shōni and Daigo felt an aura of gloom over them, as their confidence was shot down entirely.

"Everyone is going to do great! I hope I can do well. I don't know German, did I pack my knives? Did I pack clothes? Oh no! Where's my good luck charm? What if they don't like my cooking? I'm going to fail, and be sent back home! Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Megumi started out positive but slunk into panic mode.

"It'll be alright miss." Ryō stated softly, placing his hand on Megumi's shoulder.

Megumi instantly became flustered, but managed to snap out of her panic mode.

"Hey Ryō! You be nice to sweet Megumi! Don't let anybody bully her, or i'll beat you up! You got that!!" Yuki yelled aggressively at Ryō, while hugging Megumi with tears in her eyes.

"Would you all just get real! This is no time for silliness! You aren't on vacation, and it's certainly not a dating service! These chefs you'll be learning from and going up against, are very prominent prodigies, much like yourself. Totsuki rules still apply, and you fail just once, you will literally be flown home instantly and expelled immediately! Take this seriously" Erina snapped at them.

"Chill out Nakiri! Are you worried one of us mighy not return? How thoughtful!" Sōma said teasingly.

Erina got flustered and wanted to reply, but was shocked at the pure defiance of Sōma's words. Ikumi felt a surge of anger that Sōma was so casual with Erina, that she wanted to scream; instead, however, she just gritted her teeth for a slight moment.

"It's alright, nobody has anything to be worried about. It's going to be an exciting adventure. We have eachother to rely on least. Let's all finish together and meet up in a month!" Isami stated leisurely.

"That's right Sōma! When I get back, you're my first challenge! Got it!" Takumi stated with fiery passion.

"Eh?" Sōma looked back with a blank, simple expression.

"Well, this is it guys. Oh my goodness, look at the time! Sōma, Ikumi, your plane is boarding in five minutes! Hurry!" Isshiki yelped.

"Good luck everyone! See you in a month!" Sōma said cheerfully.

The rest of the Polar Star gang moved in for one last group hug. It was the next step of their journey, but this was a sad moment that they'd all have to split up for the time being. Hopefully they could reunite soon.

"Well. Gotta go! Later!" Ikumi yelled loudly as she grasped Sōma by the collar and darted quickly towards their gate.

"Those two will be fine. I have no doubt about it!" Isshiki thought to himself with a smile, as he waved at the ever smaller couple disappearing out of sight.

Ikumi was practically flying through the airport, and Sōma was haphazardly following behind with a concerned look. He couldn't get over the fact that Ikumi's titan like grip, refused to let up on his hand. Ikumi in her quick speed, took a short second to notice she was holding Sōma's hand. She would've like it to be in a more intimate way, but time was not friendly towards them.

As their gate quickly approached, she came to a near dead stop and what would seem like an unnatural gust of wind blew past them causing everyone standing in line to take notice of them. Ikumi realizing this looked down, flushed with embarrassment still holding Sōma's hand.

"Welcome to flight 682, to San Francisco! May I have your boarding passes please?" The attendant said with a wide smile.

"Here you go!" Ikumi handed them over, crumpled up.

The Attendant scanned them and motioned them to step onto the boarding ramp. Sōma had never been on a plane before, and was amazed at how condensed everything was. It was a very large Airbus, with ten aisles in the center, and four aisles on each side of the center. The economy class had 26 rows of seats, and the second class had 12 rows, with firat class having eight rows of large recliner like seating.

Sōma and Ikumi made their way to the back of the plane, where it appeared that they had the window seats on the left side of the aisle.

"Oh! Nikumi, we got window seats! How neat!" Sōma said with childlike enthusiasm.

Ikumi was finally realizing the gravity of the situation they were in. She was about to be confined to a nine hour flight with Sōma as her partner! This would be the longest they'd have to be next to one another, since they started their relationship. She got flushed with embarrassment.

They both took the time to place their carry-on bags in the overhead compartments above their seats. Ikumi was wearing a green turtle neck and white pants, but her large chest was hardly hidden underneath. As she stretched to place her bag in the compartment above, her mid section was exposed and Sōma's eyes couldn't help but notice. Where once he wouldn't have noticed such things, his newfound feelings for Ikumi opened his mind to the more perverted nature of a young teenage mind. His gaze seemed locked in as she struggled to fit her bag tightly into the conpartment. Her bust went noticed by two gentlemen who were in their seats behind theirs. Their female seat partners were not so impressed and nudged them very sternly in the ribs, as the two men quickly cleared their throats and looked down.

Ikumi's eyes looked down quickly at Sōma, who was still gawking at her figure. She felt a surge of confidence and embarassment as she shoved her bag into the compartment.

"Sōma, you've never been on a plane right? You can have the window seat if you'd like." Ikumi said shyly, trying to shift his focus so it wasn't so obvious where his eyes were.

"Uh...Uhm, yeah! That's so cool of you Nikumi! Thank you!" Sōma said cheerfully as he slide over to the window, seemingly unashamed of his perverted gaze.

Ikumi felt confident knowing she was attractive enough for Sōma's eyes, and now she felt even more relaxed at the thought that this trip would just be her and Sōma. Enough time to seduce Sōma enough to never even remember who Erina was! Her mind became decious in nature, thinking of the intimate situations they could find themselves in. Only, once the reality hit her of what was really going on her chest tightened up, and anxiety started to set in. She was still in a competition! Sōma's skill was sure to get him through, but what of her own skill? Was she worthy enough to keep up with Sōma?

It relieved her once she sat down, and remembered that Sōma was her partner. Not only in hopeful romance, but also in this school trip. She could learn more from him, both personally and proffessionally. Maybe she could even show him some of her own talent. This trip was going to be a challenge, but great memory for the newly established couple.

As the plane began to prepare for takeoff, Sōma was gazing out the window in awe. He had never flown, but the movement of the plane and the engines whirring louder and louder, reminded him that he's never flown before. He snapped his head forward, as the rumble of the plane started. Ikumi noticed his nervousness, and instinctively held his hand softly with both of hers. Sōma held onto the arm rests as the plane rumbled faster before it started to tilt upwards. The slight bump before it was airborne unsettled his stomach something fierce. Yet, Ikumi's warm hand holding his, made his unease melt away.

He glanced over to see her golden short hair and crisp blue eyes. He may not know what to do in a relationship, but being in this simple, everyday moment, made him realize that this was something special for him. Traveling to a new land, with no knowledge of what it would be like, his beautiful partner was holding his hand softly supporting him subtly. He closed his eyes and smiled assured that she was special, and that he would have to learn how to move forward to his ambitions with her by his side like they were in this moment. Flying towards a new journey, hand in hand, with a woman he felt connected too.

**It's been a hot while, but it happens. I really like that my previous story still gets followers and views. I just wish I had feedback, because it would keep my head in the game with writing this fanfiction. I know alot of this seems summarized, but the emphasis on what I want to accomplish on this Arc should seem clear. Yes, obviously the pairings are set. Don't like it? Shoulda left a comment. Anyways, it's marked M for a reason. Writing a teenage romance is going to get very steamy. I consider the plot secondary to the development of these characters on a realistic level. I mean they are teenagers maturing into adults. Their experiences involving romance are going to be realistic, and I really need an excuse to write some sultry erotica. I'll label it clearly tho so you can skip it, if it's not your cup o tea. As for me, this whole arc is about emotional growth for a lot of characters. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
